The Survivor: Origin
by MasterZezzo
Summary: In the Shinobi World, there are great and powerful clans. Some hidden away, some broadcasted to everyone. These clans always fall in the end, often with the same result. Survivors, avengers, aimless wanderers, and heartless psychopaths. Common stories, that will never cease to end. OC-Centric. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **In the Shinobi World, there are great and powerful clans. Some hidden away, some broadcasted to everyone. These clans always fall in the end, often with the same result. Survivors, avengers, aimless wanderers, and heartless psychopaths. Common stories, that will never cease to end.

_The Kyoushu Clan._

Mysterious, and hidden away in the mountains of Kumogakure, the clan is now extinct, though very few knew of it to begin with. There remains one survivor, however. Will the Night-Born child allow the Clan Massacre Syndrome overtake her, or will she forge her own path?

**Rated T: **Minor coarse language, Violence, Teenage (and male) Hormones.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series Naruto, nor do I own any of the character presented in the Manga or Anime. I do however, own the Kyoushu Clan, and my protagonist. So it goes without saying: _**KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF **__**HER.**_

* * *

I am alone.

It seems that I am destined to always be alone.

How pathetic I am, Kyoushu Sayomi, crying like some helpless child.

I have fought toe-to-toe with S-Rank criminals, the boogeymen of the shinobi world. I have faced down Jinchuuriki in full control of their bijuu and won. I taken on two of the Legendary Three, and come out of both battles on top. I have challenged the Third Raikage and matches him, pound for pound.

Yet, here I am, inside this dank cabin, sobbing like a newborn.

The storm rages outside my… home? No, this is not my home. I have not had a home in seventeen years. I will never have one again.

I am a roamer.

A wanderer.

This is how it has always been. This is how it will always be, ever since that fateful day when my mother saved my life.

The last memory I have of my clan is my mother's violet eyes, staring into my own. An apology, a hug. A command to survive, and to never come back.

_Survive…_

That is my only goal, and I need no company.

I will live on my own, I will fight, and I will grow stronger and stronger until I defeat every enemy that crosses. I will not die until my bones have aged well beyond the years of any other.

I am a wanderer.

…so why am I so lonely?

* * *

This is only the Prologue, so of course it's very short.

Actually, it's more of a way for me to get myself back into the writing mood before I get started on the real story. Read and review, I guess

**February 1, 2013; 6:14 PM: Fixed minor grammatical errors.**


	2. Chapter One: High Expectations

**Chapter One  
High Expectations**

"Again!"

"...b-but I'm so tired, Father!"

"_AGAIN!" _The smooth, yet commanding voice rang out again throughout the clearing.

The young girl shivered at the tone, looking up at the older man through the bangs of her raven hair. His stern, dark brown eyes pierced her own violet orbs as she trembled.

Resigned to her fate, the small child put her hands together to begin forming the designated hand seals, before coming to a stop and whispering, "_**Kuro Kaminari no **__**Yoroi...**_"

In an instant, tendrils of black-tinted lightning chakra hugged the young girl's body, as it had done twelve times before that.

The elder man looked on, pleased with the perfect execution of the technique.

"Attack me." He commanded. There was no room for argument.

She took in a breath, before getting into the Kyoushu taijutsu stance. With a cry of pain due to her overworked muscles, the young girl rushed forward, seeming to vanish in front of the man. She reappeared with a blur, in mid-air with her leg pulled back to deliver a powerful kick to the man's head.

She knew better than to believe it would hit. This man was too strong. He was older, more experienced. He was a jounin, an elite, and she was a mere academy student.

He grabbed her ankle, his hand crackling with the same tendrils of chakra as her entire body did. The lightning chakras cancelled each other out, and with a firm grip on her ankle, he swung her over his head before bringing her down to the ground. Hard.

Her vision swam as she lie there, her entire body crying out in pain.

"That will be all for today. You have your exam tomorrow, do not fail." He turned swiftly, and began his trek back to the compound hidden in the mountains his white robes gliding behind him.

The girl winced as she made to stand, her sore muscles and bones protesting the action. She got up with a struggle, and looked at her father's back. She was glad that he hadn't broken any bones today. He tended to be a bit easier on her on her birthday.

Today she turned four.

All children of the Kyoushu clan were taught the _Kuro Kaminari no Yoroi _on their fourth birthday. Although... those are usually boys.

The Kyoushu Clan looked upon their women with scorn, as if they barely tolerated their existence. Most did not find out why until they were jounin. The younger ones always speculated, though, that it was probably due to the deep violent eyes that seemed to be sported within the female members of the clan. Some believed those eyes were a curse that some ancient god had set upon their clan.

Who knew if it were true?

Women of the clan were rarely trained, and when they were it was usually much harsher and brutal than that of the males. Many of the girls and women opted out of it.

Kyoushu Hokuai was no such fool.

Despite the traditions of the clan, he had seen the potential in his daughter which was greater than that of even her elder brother, the fourteen-year-old Kyoushu Seido, pride of the Kyoushu clan. Hokuai took it upon himself to train his daughter, harsher than even the fundamentalists of the clan.

Hokuai was not one to stray from tradition, but he would not waste such an opportunity. He did not have to like it, though. He would train the girl, he would take her to the point of breaking and then force her to set her limits further.

There was too much at stake to throw away such potential.

The girl sighed, and began her slow trek back to the compound, her aching muscles screaming at her for every step. She would take solace in the fact that tomorrow's exam meant time away from her father. Time away from the brutal training he put her through every day. It would be a cake walk.

She sat on a nearby rock, watching as the other academy students chatted among themselves, wondering what the graduation exam could possibly be. It was, more or less, kept a secret from the genin hopefuls. A shinobi can't always know what to expect, after all.

The children hung around, groups of girls giggling, the boys trying to get the attention of the girls... it made her sick.

_'I hope I don't act like this when I'm thirteen." _she thought to herself, her eyes diverting to the approaching figure on the right.

The man was tall, and somewhat built. He wore the typical Kumo flak jacket, though it looked pristine, almost as if it had never seen a grain of dirt. The man wore a cream colored bandana on his head, hiding his hair from sight. His face was kind, and his eyes were warm, but his voice was gruff and stern, offering no room for protest when he spoke.

"Quiet down!" the man cried out, instantly getting the attention of the genin hopefuls in the area. "Today you will be taking your Graduation Exam. You have all worked hard in preparation for this day for the past four years, and I am very proud of how you have all progressed. However, not everyone will pass this exam. In fact, over half of you are guaranteed to fail."

The academy students looked alarm. Half of them would fail? What would that mean for them? Would they never be able to become a shinobi, or would they be sent back to the academy and have to try again? None of them liked either ideas.

"That's not fair, Teruaki-sensei!" A young girl with short silvery hair exclaimed. "We've all worked so hard for this!"

Others shouted their disconnect, but they were quickly silenced by a work from the Chunin.

"You'll just have to deal with it! The only thing that can be guaranteed in the shinobi world is failure! Nothing will be given to you, and nothing is a sure-win!" Teruaki sighed as he looked at the faces of the upset children before him. "Now... this test is simple. First, you must demonstrate your abilities with the three basic ninjutsu: Bunshin, Kawarimi, and Henge. The students that pass that, will move on to the next portion."

"Eh?! That's so easy, Teruaki-sensei! There's no way we'd fail that!" A young man with short, brown hair shouted.

He was quickly silenced with a glare. "Then, for the real test, you will be pitted against fellow academy students. There are a total of twenty-six of you. Only five six of you will be permitted to pass."

The genin immediately paled. These were there friends! How could they be expected to fight each other? Cause each other to fail?

"B-but sensei-!"

The weak protest was once again cut off by the chunin. "These are the rules. There are no exceptions. Now line up for the first portion of the test..."

The test had gone by, and as expected, nobody failed. The three ninjutsu they were expected to learn were simple, and took very little chakra to use. Though by now, everyone was nervous. They had to fight their friends, and if they didn't, they would not become genin.

The violet eye'd girl sighed, as the first two combatants came up. She didn't know these kids. She knew she'd never see them again, so she didn't bother to memorize their names, or their faces. The training these kids, nine years her senior, went through in the past four years was nothing compared to the training that she had received since she could walk. She had nothing to worry about.

The fights dragged on, until finally it was her turn.

"Kyoushu Sayomi and Akihiro, please step forward."

Akihiro had barely passed the first part of the exam. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to get through the tournament-style exam! That is until, he was pitted against the four year old.

_'HA! I can't believe my luck! I'm going to pass for sure!' _the boisterous orphan thought, as he watched the young girl step up to the center of the clearing.

The girl was short, as any child of that age would be, dressed in a dark grey yukata with a golden yellow trim, and a black sash used to tie it closed. She wore black shinobi sandals, and her raven colored hair was put up into a ponytail, bangs framing her face nicely, parting in just the right places to display her violet eyes.

"Hahahaha!" Sayomi stared blankly at the boy as he laughed. "I better go easy on you! Wouldn't wanna hurt such a little girl!"

She sent an icy glare back towards the older boy, her deep violet eyes unnerving him slightly.

The poor fool.

"Akihiro you idiot! She's part of the-!"

"HAJIME!"

The other student's warning fell on deaf ears as the chunin called for the match to start. Akihiro got into a fighting stance, preparing to attack the young girl.

Only, she wasn't there.

His eyes widened as the four year old's sandaled foot entered his vision, and that was the last thing he saw before he was knocked back, landing on the ground unconscious.

The four year old sighed, looking down on the older boy before walking back to her previous sport, sitting down and ignoring the stares coming from the rest of the class.

She closed her eyes and began awaiting her next fight.

These were mere academy students, and she could keep up with her older brother in terms of speed, and an average genin in terms of strength.

She was of the Kyoushu.

There was no way she would fail.

* * *

**Jutsu:**

**Kuro Kaminari no Yoroi: **Armor of Black Lightning.

Defensive/Supplementary technique.

Special technique of the Kyoushu Clan, utilizing the _Kuro Kaminari_ kekkai genkai.

This technique is the 'origin' of the Raiton no Yoroi. With excellence chakra control and mastery of Raiton chakra, the Third Raikage was able to rip-off the technique and recreate his own, albeit not as effective, version of it.

It increases the speed and reflexes of the user, as well as sends the lightning chakra throughout the body of anyone it touches, numbing (potentially killing) the target.

* * *

There's the first chapter for you.

It will _probably _be edited later, so you can consider this my "Rough Draft" (which means the rough draft of this was the rough draft if the rough draft...).

There you have it, anyway. Read and review.

**February 1, 2013; 6:31 PM: Grammatical/Spelling errors corrected.**


	3. Chapter Two: Only Ally

**Chapter Two**

**Only Ally**

The exams had gone as smoothly as she had expected. The other genin had been no match for her, which left her as one of the six that passed.

Four guys, and one girl had passed with her. She still made no effort to remember their names. They would not be on the same team, anyway.

The system for teams worked a little differently in Kumo, than it did in other Hidden Villages such as Konoha. In Kumo, six genin graduated at a time. These genin were then given a few weeks of freelance work doing D-Rank missions, until they were deemed fit for a true team placement. The teams were gathered together from a pool of already-graduated genin, as well as the genin that were deemed ready from the most recent graduation.

The Kyoushu clan members were different, however.

They always spent their first four years training with their family, and then they took the Genin Exam. It was rare (as in completely unheard of) for a Kyoushu to fail. After this, they were once more brought into the solitude of their clan to train further in the arts of the Kyoushu, which included their kekkai genkai. Once there were three fully trained Kyoushu genin at a time, the three were put on a temporary team for the express purpose of taking the Chunin exams. After that, they would carry out assassinations from the Raikage, for the betterment of Kumo.

Sayomi sighed, as she thought about the life she was forced to live. She was only four, and already being forced into the profession of a trained assassin.

...The again, she was only four with the speech and thought functions of a seventeen year old...

Oh well.

"So you passed." The voice came from behind her, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. Her new hitae ite was wrapped around her shoulder like a piece of armor.

She had been walking back to the compound from the village, lost in her own thoughts. She cursed herself for allowing him to sneak up on her. Then again, he _was _a jounin. Still, she didn't want to deal with him. Not that she ever did.

She stopped her trek back towards the compound, turning towards the _boy _looking towards her expectantly.

The boy's hair was the same color as her own, though his eyes were a deep brown, just like their father's. It was slicked back, and tied into a short ponytail-Oops, a _warrior's wolf tail_. He was much taller than her. Almost 170 centimeters. He wore cream colored shinbone trousers, with an identical shirt above, which rested under a small plate of armor, not unlike the standard Konoha ANBU armor. Over it all he wore a black cloak, concealing most of his attire.

"Hai, Onii-sama." she replied, before bowing to him slightly.

"Hmpf." He began, the look of contempt already gracing his features. "At least you're not _entirely _useless."

Sayomi suppressed a growl, refusing to meet his eyes. Her brother was pretty attached to the 'Women are Cursed!' bandwagon that the clan had been spewing for years. She was sure why, and what she really didn't understand is how her brother could think that women were inferior.

She decided to keep her mouth shut, rather than reminding him that their mother could reduce him to a smear on the ground before he could make a move.

"Well, you should hurry back home. I'm sure Father is waiting to continue your training." With that, he shushined away, to the clan compound no doubt.

Sayomi ground her teeth in anger. He could _shushing! _He knew the graduation was today, so he had probably decided to walk the rest of the way to the compound just so her could find her and attempt to make her angry. It worked, sure, but she just didn't understand what his purpose for it was.

Sighing, the troubled young girl continued her way to the compound, the setting sun at her back.

"Accuracy is key." her father stated as he watched her prepare the technique once more. "You must hit the target, and only the target, in the spot indicated."

Sayomi winced, knowing what would happen if she failed. Her finger charged with lightning chakra, and she carefully aimed at the target on the head, marking a vital spot. She released the technique, firing a thin bolt of electricity. The bolt made it's way across the training area, hitting the target dead on and causing the training dummy to reel back before moving into place.

She smiled at having successfully pulled off the technique for the first time.. before a scream was ripped out of her mouth, as volts of electricity went coursed through her body.

She collapsed on the ground with a groan, her hands on the ground to catch her before her face hit.

"You hit the target dead on, however, the reaction of the target is sure to give away your position." her father's stern voice commanded, sounding a bit muffled to her ears. "Try it again."

Sayomi gritted her teeth as she forced herself back up, her limbs still numb from the mild lightning attack her father had used on her.

She began charging the chakra into her finger once more, the black lightning dancing around her finger, before she once again released the juts, reigning in her chakra for better control.

The technique hit the target dead center once more, but it flinched back, like before. She winced, bracing herself for the volts. They came as expected, and a scream was ripped from her throat once more.

"Your brother had the technique down the first time."

She ground her teeth together in anger, her hands trembling to keep her upright.

"I'm... not... I'm not my brother!" She yelled defiantly, forgetting who she was speaking to.

"Disrespectful child." Hokuai raised his hand, the black lightning chakra of their clan surrounding his hand. "You will show respect to your superior."

He released the chakra.

Sayomi awoke from someone shaking her shoulder.

She opened her violet eyes, staring into the darkness. Her face was pressed against the rocky ground. The attack had been too much for h_er._

_'From the look of things, I've been out for a few hours...' _the four year old thought to herself.

She began to stand, pushed off the ground with her numb arms before feeling two slender arms warp around her. She began to protest as they pulled her to a standing position and released her. Quickly pulling from the grip, she turned around to confront her "assailant" only to come face to face with a pair of violet orbs not unlike her own.

"It was that precision technique, wasn't it?" the woman asked, smiling kindly down at her only daughter.

At a loss for words, Sayomi nodded. Her mother never went out of her way to talk to her. She would certainly never come all the way out here just to help her.

"I'll teach you." Sayomi's eyes widened. Her mother had come all the way out here to wake her up, and then offered to _teach _her something as well? Women were absolutely forbidden to train young girls, lest they try to "manipulated" the young ones' minds in an effort to take over a clan.

Foolish, just like the other clan traditions.

...but... if she could learn from her mother... then maybe she could avoid a little pain in the next training session with her father.

She watched the _Kuro Kaminari_ activated in her mothers hand, the lightning dancing around her hand before it all condensed into her finger.

She would learn from her mother.

She would show her father.

She would show her brother.

...if she got the chance.

* * *

Alright, there you have chapter two.

Yes, I said warrior's wolf tail. Yes, I did get that from Avatar. But why did I use it?

Because I wanted to be funny?

No.

Because I didn't want to actually call it a ponytail?

Yes!

I didn't use it straight out, though, because I don't think a four year old girl is going to really call the hairstyle that she knows as a 'ponytail' a 'warrior's wolf tail.' Especially when it's on her older brother, who she quite dislikes.

Sorry if these early chapters seem kind of rushed, I get impatient.

You know, when you have an idea for a story in mind, but the idea kind of starts in the middle or at the end of said story, and you just want to get to that point as fast as possible? Yeah...

I'll go back through and add more if you guys want, but otherwise I'll just continue on with the next few chapters.

So... yeah, thanks. Read and review! Current count is: ZERO.

IT'S NOT THAT HARD!


End file.
